


My tight arse

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hardly knew what my tight arse could do, but my tight arse would be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My tight arse

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Another drunk one! And I got tired by the end so I had to wrap it up quickly. (And text it to my friend)

I was young when he first came at me. Tall, dark, handsome he was, with piercing eyes that could kill a man, if he weren't so gentle. I met him at the governor's mansion, as I was to be on his counsel. He summoned me specifically and I was shown into his office by a servant:  
"Mr. Madison, sir."  
"James!" Thomas spun around on his heel, distracting himself from the view out his window. "How good it is to see you again." He approached me with gusto, taking my hand as if to shake and then drawing me into him with the other.  
"Mr. Jefferson!" I gasped as he pressed me up against his chest. "This is hardly appropriate!"  
"Don't play with me, James," he whispered into my ear. "I don't like games." He pushed me down on his desk, not bothering with the curtains. He wanted us to be seen. "I want you to open up to me, James," he smiled as he pulled my pants down to my ankles and massaged my thighs, drawing his thin fingertips teasingly over my unholy trinity.  
"T-Thomas!" I cried as he finally slipped one of his long fingers into my treasure dispenser. "Slower," I begged of him, and he leaned over me for a kiss while he massaged me open, prepping me for landing.  
When he felt I was ready, he angled himself perfectly and looked straight into my eyes, "may I pierce your bountiful hole, sir?"  
"Mm, yes please," I tried to convey my pleasure. I would, after all, be his favorite from then on.  
As if he had been holding back for years, he thrust himself into me and cried out in ecstasy. "James," he groaned, lingering inside me to try to loosen me up. "Y-You're so tight," he shivered.  
I was so tight that Thomas jefferson's dick suffocated and he could never come at me or anyone else again, but he continued to dry hump for nearly a half-century to come. I never did loosen my fine arse, but that's my problem, not his.


End file.
